Love Hurts
by Bobbylestrangest
Summary: This is a story of How fleur Delacour finally finds love but its soon not what she thought it would be!


**Love Hurts**

She walked down the great hall, the levitating candles twinkled in her eyes. She was with the rest of the deligation of Beauxbaton students. It was clear that she was the prettiest and clearly Madanm Maxime's favourite student, since she was walking right in front of her! All of the boys stared as the girl of Beaxbaton danced there way along the floor! Fleur Delacour, that was who everyone was staring at. Fleur was a quarter veela, who had a younger sister called Gabriella. She was almost a spitting image of Fleur! Once all of the girls got to the front of the great hall they all bowled verry elegantly and lady like.

That same day Fleur was walking around the Hogwarts grounds. She was constantly Bombarded with boys asking her out or notes from boys asking her out! Either way she didnt like it because she knew that they didnt really love her, they just fancied her! All she ever wanted was to be loved, but she never thought that dream of hers would come true.

That night she went into the carridge and laid on her bed. She couldnt hold back the tears. They were fighting through her eye lids. She lay there, hoping that one day she'll meet her prince charming. As she fell asleep someone was still awake, scribbling words onto a sheet of parchment. It was Fred Weasley. After seeing Fleur and the other girls that day he had to write to his brother Bill to tell him about them. Once he had finished writing he laid back into his bed and dreamt of the most wonderful things. Fred had an active imagination, even when he was asleep!

Five days had passed of more flirting boys and more note writers for Fleur but today was the day that she found out who was going to be a contender to win the Goblet of fire! It wasnt just a trophy. It was earning eternal glory for your school, It was the respect which you deserved. All of the students gathered at the long tables in the great hall! Dumbledore gave a speach telling the students once more what the prize was and what the competition was. He waved his hand over what apeared to be, at first sight, a block of wood with scribbles on it. Oh but it was about to reveal itself! The block transformed into a amazing trophy like shape. Suddenly a big, blue flame rose out of the goblet. Everyone jumped. A piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore read out the first contestants name. "Viktor Krum", then the second students, "Cedric Diggory," Then the third. "Fleur Delacour." She jumped up and was to happy. Harry Potters name was also called out. For weeks she had to be a part of tough challenges and almost dies doing so!

The school arranged a party for all the champions and there friends and family. Fleur arrived at the party in a magnificent dress which was custom made of course. She felt like a princess and as she walked and looks at the differant faces she spotted one which seemed to be her prince! She walked up to the ginger haird man. "Hello" she said shakily. Bill looked at her as if he couldnt believe she was talking to him! "Nice to meet you" He replied! "So, its a nice party isn't it?" she questioned him. "Indeed" He awnsered. Fleur Felt differant whilst talking to him, she felt as if he wasnt like the other boys, it was like he loved her, but it couldnt be true, of course not! Could it? For months they had spoken and met each other and then one day he asked her if she would get out with him! Obviously she said yes!

Three years later and it was there wedding day! She walked up the aisle in her long flowing dress whilst holding her bunch of flowers. "I do." They were now married and she couldnt of been happier, her dream had come true, she had finally found someone who loved her, just as much as she loved him! Meanwhile at the burrow there were many preperations for fleurs wedding. The cake, the venue and the music. The party was going to be in a beutiful tent like room which had silk hanging from the chairs and from the tables. Everyone was dancing and having a good time when suddenly a blue ball came shooting through the roof of the tent and landed straight in the middle of the backed away from it. "They are coming, the minister of magic is dead." Thats what the ball of light said, But surely nothing could ruin her big night. Could it? Fleur gripped on to Bill's hand tightly.

There was a rumbling noise coming from the sky and everyone took out there wand! It was like the noise of a hurricane! Suddenly jets of black smoke landed in the tent and transformed into humans who were dressed in black. Green fireworks were exploding all over the place. Fleur didn't know what was happening. People she knew were dropping down dead in front of her eyes! She crawled under a table where she could finally regain her thoughts. Fred ran outside out of the tent and heard a cold hearted cackle. He could remember that noise from anywhere. He heard it the night Sirius died. The paled skinned women was firing spells in every direction yet could still keep her twisted face in place. Walls of wavy hair were flicking from her head. This was Bellatrix Lestrange. The most wanted witch in the magical world. Fred aimed his wand at her whilst she was distracted and shouted, "stupefy." She fell to the ground and dropped her wand. She began to breathe heavily, not knowing what was happening. "Look what the cat dragged in." said fred in a nasty tone. Bellatrix looked up at him and laughed. "OO Fred Weasley." She spat out in a sarcastic manner. "You disgust me." He replied. "Ide watch it blood traitor. Mummy won't be to happy when she hears that her darling son Freddy is dead" She laughed. Fred pointed his wand whilst tears were dripping from his eyes. "Your times up you spinless cow." She laughed again. "Avada kedavra" Her eyes went wide and her smile faded away as her head fell back and hit the ground! Fred smirked and started running back to the tent but before he could reach it a firework, blue this time exploded in front of him, He looked at what direction it came from only to see it was Alecto Carrow. A verry large, pale faced lady whos face looked snarled. It all happened so quickly he hardly knew it happened. A green firework hit Fred's chest and he collapsed to the ground. Fleur ran out of under the table and ran towards Fred along side Bill! She aimed her wand at Alecto and stunned her using a spell. Bill kneeled besides Freds dead body and began to scream. Fleur was creating a river of tears which formed down her cheek. She looked away from Fred's body, only to see Alecto stand up and aim her wand at Bill and cast the killing curse. Bill now lay there next to his brother dead.

The same night fleur went inside there house which was near the beach and laid in her bed whilst looking at the moving photos of her and Bill on her honey moon. She laid there crieing. She raised her wand to her heard but thought for a minute. I have to keep his memory live on. It became her mssion in life to track and kill Alecto Carrow. Even if she had to die doing so!


End file.
